un regalo que nunca olvidaras
by Xxdrangon the fairyxX
Summary: dia de los enamorados y lucy le tiene un regalo para tal personita porque el regalo sere uno que no se olvida facilmente


**aqui esta mi primer de los mucho**

**one-shot que lo disfruten**

un regalo que nunca olvidaras

* * *

Era un día en magnolia comun y corriente el aire puro y el tipico ruido de fairy tail,pero porque habia ruido esta mañana era porque era el dia de san valentin vamos a ver que pasa hoy con este ruidoso gremio.

-ten bisca ten estos chocolates con forma de corazón decía alzack hacia bisca con un poco de sonrojo aunque bisca respondiendole igualmente con un sonrojo

-Papi yo también quiero chocolates decía asuka con cara de enojo

-Ten mi amor mientra decía alzack que le entregaba una caja de chocolates a azuka

-Gracias papá decía asuka mientras que le daba un beso en la mejilla

-Gray-sama acepte estos chocolates gray-sama se escuchaba la acosadora de juvia hacia gray

-Ya Juvia dejame tranquilo

-Hey gajeel t-te gustan los chocolates, porque aquí tengo algunos chocolates por si te gustaría probarlo, decía la peliazul con un sonrojo y con una caja de chocolates en la mano

-Que pasa enana se daba la vuelta mmm chocolates mientra que agarraba 3 tres chocolates ala vez

-IDIOTA

-Hey mira a quien crees que le vas a regalar chocolates este día arrecostado la rubia en la barra

-Ara ara pues no se me ocurrio a nadie pero si tuviera que decidir entoces eligiría a laxus dime natsu esperas chocolates de alguien? hablaba a albina pensativa

-Pues no espero chocolates de nadie aunque tengo un regalo para natsu le respondía el pelirrojo hacia la albina de pelo largo

-Cuando de repente llegaba natsu con su respectiva sonrisa que le gustaba a la rubia mientra que se acercaba a la barra donde se encontraba la rubia

-Hola luce mira como están? preguntaba el pelirrojo

-Pués-pues bien

-Ara ara natsu que tienes que te ves tan pensativo

-Pues no se que me paso pero tuve una cita con lissana y bueno por eso es que estoy

-Cuando de repente lucy sintió como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estomago con un palo de metal y con erza pegandole,pero porque sentia si lissana era su amiga debería haber estado feliz por eso

-He-hey natsu tengo algo que tengo que decirte

-Ah dime lucy volteandose el pelirrojo

-Pues me pregunto si vas a volver a salir con lissana?

-Pues me invito a otra cita y voy a ir creo que se me a confesar decia el pelirrojo con cara pensativa

-Ha ha que bueno mira me voy bye saliendo corriendo lucy

-Creo que todavia no puedo decírselo mientra que botaba algunas lagrimas

-Puff porque se comporta así lucy puff debe ser que le pico algo

-No lo ves natsu día de los enamorados,actuando de esa forma natsu eres muy ingenuo

-He será que lucy no puede ser posible

-Vira natsu ve a la casa lucy y habla con el

-Vale pues pero no se que pasa aquí bueno nos vemos mira

*Llegando a la casa de lucy natsu andaba con cara de puchero

*Toc toc hey lucy estas hay dentro

-Hey lucy estas hay abreme

*Abriéndose la puerta

-Ha hola natsu ven entra igual me faltaba entregarte algo

entraban los dos y iba a la habitación de lucy

-Hey natsu ten esto le decía la rubia mientras que entregaba una caja de chocolates

-He he lucy porque tienen esa forma me parece que es un corazón o estoy ciego lucy que pasa aquí

-Pues si-si es que te los iba a entregar en el gremio pero yo pensé que no lo querrías por lissana

*Pensamiento de natsu

-Que hago que le digo le digo que me gusta o le digo que solos somos amigos pero muy bonito regalo pues voy a dejar que hable

-Entonces te doy este regalo porque porque ... PORQUE ME GUSTAS decía la rubia sonrojada como un tomate por lo que a dicho

-Wow lucy no se que decirte pero ...

Pum un beso repentino de lucy natsu sorprendido se deja llevar, natsu le respondía y entonces se despegan por la falta de aire

-Natsu me gusta te amo tu me quieres natsu? le pregunta la rubia pero de repente otro beso repentino pero esta vez de natsu

-Claro que me gusta lucy mientras se despegan del beso

-Entonces si me quieres tanto hagamoslo

-He-hey lucy no crees que vamos muy rápido

-He no que me amabas entonces hagamoslo decía la rubia con cara de puchero

-Vale empecemos mientras que natsu que estaba natsu acostado en la cama lucy le dio vuelta y esta vez lucy estaba debajo de natsu

-Con que así estamos

natsu viene de repente le quita la camisa y su sosten y empieza a jugar con su pechos mientras que unos pequeños gemidos se escuchaban de la rubia

-ha-ha natsu hay no se escuchaban los gemidos de la rubia

-Lucy te amo decía el pelirrojo mientras que le daba un beso profundo

-natsu gemía la rubia mientras que le desabrocha la camisa a el pelirrojo

natsu vuelve a entretenerse entre los pecho de lucy jugueteando como un gato con una bola de estambre

-He-hey natsu pasemos al otro nivel decía entre gemidos la rubia

-Estas segura lucy resistirás?

-si si podré

bueno pero antes * le daba un beso mientras que jugueteaba con los pecho de lucy

-no natsu hay no me duele aaaa KYAAA se escuchaban los gemidos de lucy mientras que veía que natsu jugaba con todo su cuerpo

-no natsu hag *cae inconsciente lucy en la cama de ella

lucy eres muy débil pero que gran regalo me has dado

*al siguiente día

-hola lucy como te fue ayer preguntaba la albina a la rubia

-Pues tuve una cita muy inesperada con llena de emoción

-Eh hola lucy preguntaba el rubio mientras que llega a la barra mientras que se sentaba junto a la rubia

-Un pajarito me dijo que tuviste una noche muy emocionante con lucy decía la albina con cara de picarona

-Pues algo así paso sonrojado el pelirrojo

-Se gussstan salió happy desde algun lugar

-HAPPY grito natsu

* * *

**bueno mi primer one-shot espero que les haya gustado**

**les dejo un poco de lemon para sus mente**

**sucia jejeje dejen un rewiew para opinar **

**como quedó bueno yo me voy bye**


End file.
